When Fire Rages
by Afroson
Summary: Trapped in a cave with three Autobots, Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker reveals something or some bot from the past. But the three Autobots reaction is a bit odd...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Tf…. Except for Songfire.

Chapter 1

"Autobot sum!" Starscream shrieked as he picked himself up from being tackled down by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, his wings were damaged.

He heard the sound of the twins chuckle being drowned out by his trine's engines and the guns of war. He watched as the terror twins fired their guns at his two mates, frozen in place when a bad memory file popped up that happened in the early days of the war. Feeling the strong need to protect his mates, the Seeker fired his gun at their feet, making them jump before charging at them. He ignored the fact that he ran in between Megatron and Optimus as he went after the twins, but he was tunnel focused, keeping his optics on the targets. The same fate that had fallen to Songfire wasn't going to happen to Skywarp and Thundercracker.

He had caught up with them, tackling them both off a cliff with Thundercracker, Skywarp and unknowingly Jazz down a cave. They landed in a hole that was part of an underground cave, making it violently shake and having the part where they fell through collapse, filled with boulders.

Sideswipe growled. "You slag heap. Look at what you did."

"You shouldn't have shot at my trine," Starscream growled back. He gathered himself as he went to check on the other two, ignoring the fact that the Autobot TIC was trapped with them. "You two Okay?"

"We're fine," TC said.

"My knight in shiny armor," Skywarp smirked.

From the corner of his optics, he watched Jazz check on the twins. He looked around, the only way out was gone and he didn't know how deep this organic cave was nor what was in it.

He went to go touch the locket that was always around his neck, like he always did when he and the other two Seekers survives a battle. He didn't feel it.

"What is this?" Sunstreaker asked, making the Decepticon SIC turn around. His optics went wide when he saw the yellow twin touch it, activating it unknowingly as a digital photo appeared.

The three Autobots looked shocked for some reason. The digital photo was of Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Songfire; three Seekers surrounded the Strafoxian protectively and proud, all four of them were smiling.

That was the orn they asked Songfire to be their mate and he said yes.

Starscream went over, grabbing his locket from Sunstreaker, making the digital photo disappear. "Don't touch."

The three Autobots gathered their composure despite still being shocked. " Ah didn't know Cons can be so touchy," the Autobot TIC said, trying to get the Seeker to explain what they saw.

"He's gone, Starscream," Thundercracker said softly, knowing how the trine leader was regarding to their deceased intended.

Starscream didn't say anything.

Jazz raised an optic brow, he wasn't understanding this at all. " What happened to him?" He asked.

The three Seekers stared at each other before Skywarp answered. "The Council."

A/n: Strafoxian are like Seekers except their wings are like angel wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Oc= Songfire

Starlight, Firestorm= Starscream Creators

Silverton, Thunderstorm= Thundercracker creators

Windchill, Zigzag= Skywarp creators

Chapter 2

The Past [2 Vorns before the war]

"Rest in the smelting pit, slagging Council," the Strafoxian mech, cursed as he stormed out of the Council building after his opinions and ideas were shut down. The Council mechs and femmes were corrupted, they all have credits, coming from the upper class and not opening their optics to what was going on with Cybertron.

It wasn't hard to see the struggles on Cybertron, each city had their own problems. Altihex, Cygax and Kalis has issues with prostitution rings and drugs; Kaon was just incredibly violent; Ankmor Park, Helix and Polyhex were having financial issues and there was a lot of stealing due to that; Praxus wasn't so bad but there were Enforcers that were corrupted; Hive City and His weren't really accepted by Cybertron; Tarn has a lot of murders; Crystal City and Uraya had a lot of slaves; Iacon didn't care about their bots being homeless; and Strafox was exactly like Hive City and Vos.

As the youngest son of Senator Pyro of Strafox, he went on his Sire's behalf to speak to the High Council only to have them laugh in his face. He only suggested to change the laws so every bot can be treated as equals.

He stretched his black and blue angel- like wings, flapping them once to lift him up in the air, flying north east to head back home. If the Council of Cybertron wasn't going to listen to him, maybe he could find others to help convince them.

-transition-'

Starscream wanted to hang his helm against the table, the current leader of Vos , was being told by hos own creators that he and his two mates need to find a bot who has the carrier code so they can be grandcreators. Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker were all sire mechs.

"Carrier, we're not looking right now," Starscream said.

Starlight glared at her son before turning to her bondmate, Firestorm. "Tell him."

Firestorm had stepped down being the ruler of Vos due to Starlight being sick and in all honesty, he expected to have several grandcreations by now but the new royal trine wasn't interested in any suitors.

As Starscream was about to respond, the door opened, revealing Skywarp and Thundercracker with their creators. Silvertip and Thunderstorm were Thundercracker's creators; and, Windchill and Zigzag were Skywarp's.

"Were waiting for some bot suitable," Starscream went back to the conversation. "Not a bot who wants to be in our berth to suit us."

Silvertip and Thunderstorm were already grandcreators to three femmes, Windchill and Zigzag were about to have their first grand-creation while Starlight and Firestorm still had none. If it was up to Starscream, he wouldn't rush into anything with a bot that wasn't part of his trine though whoever the lucky bot will be protected at all cost. He was quite happy just being with his trine mates but he would like to have his own creations some orn.

-transition-

Songfire slumped down on the couch as soon as he got back to his apartment, he had to think of something else. He grabbed a data pad that was on the table, online it to read the words that Megatron had wrote about equality, freedom and change. His words made him seem like a possible alli but he had to make sure first.

He heard a knock on his door, too tired to get up, he just called out saying it was unlocked. The door hissed open, a red and grey mech walked in, his wings that was folded tightly against his back relaxed.

Songfire looked up, giving a little smile to his sire. "Hey."

"Hey." His Sire sat next to him. "How did it go?"

" They took it as a joke," he sighed. "I don't know why you wanted me to see them."

"I want at least one creation of mine in politics."

Songfire didn't say anything to it. He had thirty older siblings, none of them joined politics so his Sire has high hopes of him being a Senator. As much as he would like to actually be a caretaker, being a current assistant Senator to help bring Cybertron together had to come first. It didn't bother him, he now knew how hard it was and how exhausted his Sire would be.

"Anyway," his Sire crossed his legs, "What are you reading?"

"Just an article, I suppose," Songfire said. "Megatron wrote on how unfair the system is. He makes valid points plus he is truthful. He may help."

He gave his Sire the data pad for him to read. He watched the older mech read it, carefully taking the words in before making a decision on it.

"He is truthful."

Songfire nodded. Megatron would be a great ally to make a change even though he doesn't know anything about him. For precaution he would need some bot in the High class to help out as well. He didn't want to be rash, he had to think, he has to find the right bots. He prayed to Primus that it can be done before Cybertron gets worse.


End file.
